iAm Trapped
by AlwaysDreamingAway
Summary: A oneshot about Sam and Freddie. Rated M for obvious reasons!


**iAm Trapped**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.  
**

Sam looked at the alarm clock on her shelf.

"Hey Freddork, it's already 8:00 PM. Don't you have to go to your momma already? I'm sure she is waiting to give you your daily tick bath." she teased, knocking her elbow in his side.

"OW, Sam! Did you really have to do that?"

Sam had just ruined the situation. A few minutes before they had "peacefully" watched TV in Sam's room.

"Isn't that obvious? That way I assure you stay grounded." Sam smirked all over her face.

"Sure, Puckett. You know what? I have enough of you for today!" Freddie searched his pockets. Damn! His key was supposed to be in his left trousers pocket. Was there a black hole or what? He rummaged again but couldn't find it.

"I think I lost my key."

"What a pity, Benson. That doesn't concern me." Sam turned away from Freddie to continue watching the horror movie.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're wrong." That was a dangerous statement.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Sam wasn't listening carefully.

"Well, I can't find my key, so I can't go home now, because my mother is on a trip to Oklahoma City to visit my aunt Miriam and uncle Benjamin. She won't be home for a whole week. And I can't sleep at Carly's because Carly and Spencer are on a trip to Grandpa Shay in Yakima that will last five days." That was also the reason why they were watching TV in Sam's room. Without Carly, Spencer and Mrs Benson it was totally boring.

"That means?" Sam questioned with her right eyebrow furrowed. Freddie gulped.

"I have to sleep at your place." He blurted out.

"What? You must be insane! Why would I even let you?" Now Sam was "awake".

"Please, Sam. I mean, else I have to sleep out on the street…"

"Mmmh… OK; but only under one condition. After you have slept over here, I can ask you a favor and you have to do it no matter what it is."

"OK." Freddie tried to convince himself that was a good idea and everything would turn out great, but there was a little voice inside his head saying to him: 'Dude, what are you getting yourself into? You can't imagine what Princess Puckett will ask you as a favor! What if she demands you jump from the top of a skyscraper or something like that? If you don't follow her order she will do undescribable things to you!' Freddie shuddered.

Sam noticed it and smirked.

"Sit down. The movie still lasts two hours." Freddie sat down on Sam's bed right next to her and tried to focus on the TV screen. Being that near to his secret love made him crazy. And he would even sleep over at her place…

He ignored the fact that if Sam would ever find out about his secret crush on her he would be so dead…

After the movie

"I think it's time to go to bed now. It's already very late and I'm tired."

"Me, too. Can I ask you something?"

"Spit it out." Sam yawned.

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot about that… Let me see… Ah, you can sleep on that old mattress on the floor of my room. Here, use this." She handed him a blanket and a pillow.

"Thanks, Sam." Wow, he would even sleep in the same room like her. His mood lit up considering this prospective.

"And now get outta here!" Sam suddenly said in an aggressive tone.

"What is it now? I haven't even done anything! You're overreacting!"

"SHUT UP, Benson. I wanna change my clothes and since it's MY room, you gotta leave!"

Freddie thought about that. Then he really must have turned insane.

"No." What the hell? Did he really say that? Devil must have had ridden him!

Sam's face turned bright red, a death glare in her eyes she ran towards him, shaking him hardly by grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Who do you think you are? Do you really wanna mess with me?"

Oh shit! Now he really had gone overboard. That would be his last seconds in life! Goodbye, world!

Suddenly, the shaking stopped. Freddie opened his eyes. (He had them closed because he was so scared of Sam.)

Sam stood in front of him, grinning "evilly".

"Fredlumps, I have changed my mind. You can stay in my room."

When Freddie heard this, his mind automatically jumped to the conclusion that Sam would leave the room now to change somewhere else.

He was SO WRONG!

He couldn't believe his eyes!

He must be insane, for sure!

Sam started changing her clothes right in front of him!

Now that it seemed like he got what he wanted he felt fear entering his mind.

Why did Sam what he secretly had wished for? What were her plans?

He soon got distracted, because Sam already had taken off her shirt. He could see Sam was wearing a black bra. Apart from her gorgeous face she really had nice breasts.

Sam approached him without saying a word. She grabbed his hands and put them on her pants. Freddie understood and helped her to strip them off.

The rustling sound of her pants falling to the ground made him flustered.

Now there were only her bra and panties left…

He wondered if he was really "allowed" to do this.

He looked into Sam's eyes. She looked expectantly at him. Then they both couldn't stop anymore…

Sam crashed her lips onto his and he let her tongue enter his mouth. It was wonderful! It was even bettter than their first kiss. Sam couldn't wait anymore and started to undress Freddie. She slid his shirt up and admired his toned muscles. He had grown into a hot young man over the past four years. Freddie just enjoyed the touch of her fingers on his chest.

Freddie gently touched Sam's bra straps and opened her bra. He switched from her lips to her breasts and sucked her nipples.

Sam got goosebumps all over her body and moaned from pleasure.

She managed to get rid of Freddie's pants. He was wearing black boxer shorts.

Sam wasn't used to such a treatment.

"Freddie just do it!" she demanded.

They both had a simultaneous orgasm.

After that they both almost immediately fell asleep.

Before she closed her eyes, Sam thought to herself smiling widely: 'Good thing, I decided to hide his keys.'

I hope you liked it!

Please rate and review!


End file.
